Day Wedding and a little more
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: Who will bite off a big piece of bread ,the will be the boss in the family. (Russian saying) But what if the wedding takes place in a different culture and a completely another country? Well this story is about Rango and Beans. But what happens when Rattlesnake Jack asked to help?
1. Golden sunset or everything will be okay

**Hello to all my readers. This is my new story. I hope you like it. Is the Chapter a bit smaller. But others will be more! Today was not so much time. As we have in Russia today a holiday "Easter" .** **The next Chapter in the works!**

* * *

Evening. Easy cool. The most beautiful , quiet and romantic time. The last rays of the sun illuminated the city Dirt. Residents of quiet conduct time after such a hard day. Many were near the lake , someone walking , someone sitting on the beach and watched the sunset , or just played. But there are those who have a job has no breaks or rest. Of course , if this work does not have a replacement.

So , Sheriff Rango walk along the beach in meditation. Easy nervousness then grabbed him. Whether it was from fear or liability , or on the contrary from happiness or completely new moments that are about to appear in his life... He didn't know. A little walking , Rango come to the outskirts of the city. Adjusting his hat he stopped near the clock tower. And waited.

It took a few minutes out of a stall "Willie" came the Beans. Rango immediately gave her a look. With a smile he met her.

"Good evening, miss Beans." started Rango gently.

Beans smiled and took his hand.

"Rather, the future Mrs. Beans." with a grin she replied.

Both walked around the city until he reached the other end , where they expect Gordy and wagon Beans.

"Good evening. "said Gordy.

"Good evening," said both Rango and Beans.

Beans go to carts , leaving Rango and Gordy alone.

"Is everyone ready? "asked Rango just.

"Yes. tomorrow will be a tough day. I think that bill and his gang won't bother us. We put special about the call that they could at the time leave the area of the city Dirt. "Gordy replied proudly.

"Very-very good , but what's the, call? "asked Rango a bit in thought.

"Oh, don't worry. We started the rumors that tomorrow morning ride train with a large amount of water and other supplies. I think it will be bill. Chucky and Bucky got it. They already know what bill comes up with a course of action. But we'll see. So tomorrow bill will not be disturbed. In any case, Charli with Bucky will delay them. "continued Gordy.

Rango was a little surprised.

"How cleverly you have thought this through. I have to say that I like it. Just hope it is safe , in any case, thank you very much. "said Rango and shook hands with Gordy.

"For me it's an honor to help you , especially on this auspicious day, Mr. Rango. "

"Yes..." - said thoughtfully Rango.

Gordy noticed a sound in the voice of Rango.

"You that worried?" asked Gordy.

Rango blinked.

"No. Everything is fine. Thanks for all this again and what is left on duty tonight. "

"No problem. Have a good night. "said Gordy.

Rango nodded and went to the wagon where Beans to wait. After a few seconds, the cart moved off and went to the side ranch Beans.

* * *

Some time passed as Rango and Beans left the city. The sun disappeared and the sky was covered with bright orange light. Beans was watching the last rays of the sun. Little thinking she leaned on the shoulder of Rango. Rango it was shot down with thoughts and looked at her.

"Liked the sunset ?" he asked her gently.

"Something special there." she began and looked at Rango. "What do you think?"

Rango looked at the sunset then on the road.

"I think that he is an ordinary. "

Beans village without taking your eyes off Rango.

"Is something wrong? "she asked anxiously.

Rango was a little hesitate to answer. But with a sigh said...

"It's okay. I just wonder how tomorrow will be a day. And how in the future will be our life..."

The last sentence he said a bit quieter. It made the Beans to think about. Some time they were silent. They were almost at the house Beans. After a while the Beans grinned. Rango drew attention to it.

"What?" he asked.

Beans took its hand which had a ring. And easily twisted it.

"I still remember the case when you promised me about ruby..." she began.

Rango smiled and took her hand with the ring. Then the Beans put his hand on top of his hand. This made Rango look at the Beans.

"Everything will be fine. "- continued Beans with a smile.

Rango nodded.

After some time they arrived at the ranch and both , went home, leaning on each other. Sun disappeared , leaving the last red shadow , who disappeared over time , leaving behind a dark night.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. The old experience

**Hi. Here is the continuation. Think you she will understand. There is a philosophical scene... But it really is vital! I hope you like it!**

* * *

The night was bright. The moon illuminated the desert as the "night sun" . Jake was lay in his cave. He could not sleep. Bianca, meanwhile, slept up next to him. Slight twitching Bianca distracted him from the many thoughts. Jake looked at Bianca. The thought entered his head.

 _"We really know little about each other... But what attracts us. We are together almost a month and I feel like I have known you all my life... Why can't I get rid of all this?"_

At this point, Jake turned his gaze on the fire.

 _"You're not like all. How can you stand me? The other girls long ago would have gone away , but you... you believed that we'd be together. That we can be together..."_

Bianca snuggled up to Jake. Jake looked her again. He looked at her very carefully.

 _"You charmed me with her childish character, hope and love. You helped to change my life...Maybe I'm crazy , but I think that the time has come..."_

Jake sighed and easily kissed Bianca on the cheek.

"The time has come..." he said quietly and turned around Bianca.

* * *

The night passed quickly. But early in the morning in the city was going the hum of voices , noise and more. Almost everyone today has a job. Gordy went together with newcomers sheriffs outside the city. Buford , Elgin and Doc , assorted drinks at the bar.

As for Rango already early in the morning he began to take everything under his control. At the moment he was near the new Church.

This Church was built after three months of the appearance of Rango's in town. And indeed with the advent of Rango a lot has changed.

"So , sister let's walk first. When you have to go?" started Rango.

"In the beginning, when Ambrose announces the bride..." - said Priscilla.

"That's right. And the last question what you should wear today? "asked Rango firmly but with a smile.

"White dress! But I don't want! It is not comfortable! "said Priscilla, and stamped his foot.

"But you're a girl."

"If I'm a girl it doesn't mean that I should only wear dresses and pigtails! "

Rango rolled his eyes. As in this moment from behind the corner came the Beans.

"Ah , there you are..." she began.

"Oh miss Beans! I'm glad you come . Tell Rango that he had not forced me to wear what , I not want!" said Priscilla.

Beans was confused she glanced at Rango. Rango shrugged.

"I just ask her to wear a white dress."

"But it is not comfortable! "shouted Priscilla and crossed his arms.

Beans sighed and leaned towards her.

"Come to Mr. Black , I'm sure he will help you in this matter."

Priscilla nodded proudly and ran away. Rango issued a yawn.

"The sun was just up , and you've managed to raise the entire city and , you managed someone pull the nerves..." - sarcasm said Beans.

Rango reached out with a smile.

"Maybe. But I will not tolerate any deviations or surprises. Everything should go according to plan. And you miss the Beans, I advise you to go and start preparing..." - he said softly.

Beans playfully smiled.

"Okay... Meet me at the altar. "she said playfully and walked away.

Rango watched her gait.

"Looking forward to it..." he said.

"I think you will have to wait." - came a voice.

Rango fear jumped up.

"Mr. Joel! How unexpected..." nervously said Rango.

"But I think so of the races in time. I wanted to talk to you. "Joel said seriously.

Rango swallowed.

"O-of course..." - he said.

* * *

The sun came into the cave. Jake was awakened because of him. To make a loud yawn, he noticed that Bianca had stood up. He looked around and noticed that in this part of the cave it was not. The sound came from another place.

Jake looked out from behind the corner and noticed that Bianca singing that while making Breakfast. Jake liked it. He remembered his thoughts. Quietly he crawled back to Bianca. Bianca's nothing to suspect. Gently he poked her nose in the back. Bianca easily scared.

"Jake? What are you doing? "with a smile she asked.

"Didn't mean to scare you." - he answered briefly.

"Are you ready? By 12 o'clock we need to be in the city. "began Bianca and poured myself a Cup tea , and Jake coffee.

Jake uttered a tired growl.

"I think we will still have time. More about eight. "- with these words he took the coffee.

"Maybe you're right. Well then, I think I'm going a little lie down." Bianca crept into the room. But the moment she turned around.

"Are you with me?" - to ask unexpectedly.

Jake to plunge into thoughts. But it was not long.

"I think I should go. "

With these words he drank the coffee. Bianca was a bit surprised.

"Really? Okay , I'll go lie down. Lie down. One." - playfully she said she she.

Jake smiled.

"Do not provoke me. I'll be back soon. , "replied softly Jake.

Bianca grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll wait..."

* * *

"I won't take long. I just wanted to talk to you about what this family life... Maybe you know , but as an experienced , almost lived his life the old man , I want to share a little..." said Joel.

Rango and Mr. Joel was not far from the Church until they reached the bench. They both sat down.

"I noticed how you started to get nervous. Especially yesterday..." started Joel.

At this point, Rango raised his eyes and looked at Joel.

"At that moment I was on the porch Smoking. So all this time I was watching. So let's move to the topic. Marriage is still florets in comparison with , what you and Beans will to learn. You have two , and the hassle will be less , but do not forget that perhaps when the you will appear children and here comes the hard part... You don't have to fear. You both don't have to be afraid of..." said Joel , but at this point, Rango interrupted him.

"I'm sorry... But I not sure , what Beans has no such feelings , but on the contrary , it seems to me , she ready. We talked about this... "

Joel grinned.

"Here you're wrong... "

Rango listened carefully.

"Beans it hides this well, she as mother. Know what she's going through much more than you. You Just try to support her , thus you both of you will cope with semi problems. I remember how you said it. Right? "

Rango nodded.

"I hope you understand this and hope that this conversation will you have left in your head." said Joel and laid a hand on his shoulder Rango.

Rango nodded and quietly smiled.

"Yes. You have helped me now. Helped me and Beans. Thank you. "said Rango and held out his hand.

Joel shook his hand.

"I'm glad. Now! Need to go find some sort of costume." - with these words Joel stood up.

"I never thought I'd see this moment. Damn! My daughter is getting married! Oh..." said Joel walking away into the city.

Rango endorsed this comment. And as the wave of relief filled his soul. He watched for a while in the desert , but the shadow hung over him.

"Hello brother."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Already in the works!**


	3. The only help

**Well here is the sequel! I thought that in no time , but I managed!**

* * *

"Jake? What are you doing here so early...?" asked Rango slowly sat on the bench.

Jake uttered a heavy exhale. He was a little hesitated , but eventually answered.

"I needed to tell you something , I can't handle this situation alone , Sheriff..."

Rango was very surprised that Jake himself is asking for help. Nevertheless, he listened attentively.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beans was walking along the street, on the way , she to visit the store Mr. black. Inside he was looking at the details of the dress , which gave the inconvenience of Priscilla. The inside was just Mr. black and miss Daisy , which was engaged in drawings clothes. Priscilla this time was not .

"Well, where is the victim of discontent?" - with a light laugh said Beans, about Priscilla.

Miss Daisy smiled easily.

"She decided that while Mr. black will work , and she will engaged with their Affairs. Such things as the game at the lake. But this is only my guess." she continued in the same tone.

Beans unnoticed nodded with a smile , but her gaze was issued a softness and excitement. Slowly she walked over to miss Daisy.

"Is it ready?" she asked a bit quieter.

Miss Daisy raised eyes from their work and stand quietly.

"Yes , but there are the finishing touches. Go into my office... " she said and pointed to another room.

Beans nodded and went behind her.

* * *

"Don't look at me like I'm nuts!" shouted Jake.

Rango sat with a strange grin on his face. But Jake didn't like it.

"But...I don't believe..." - mumbled Rango.

Jake snarled.

"Forget it! I knew it was a stupid thing to say... Especially you!"

Rango stood up abruptly.

"But Jake, just for you it does not seem...don't get me wrong..." - Rango stopped abruptly , he noticed the sparkle in the eyes of Jake.

Jake almost wanted to slap this idiot , but something stopped he .

"What do you mean?"

"You know , it always happens in life , but I don't think it was going to happen, and you, with your "hobby" ..."

"I know! I know..." replied Jake last phrase was a little quieter.

He thought about it. Rango scratched his head. They were silent for a while. But Rango broke their silence.

"You really decide to do this, Jake?" - he asked softly.

Jake looked at him. His gaze was as foggy or confused , Rango saw it.

"I think , Yes. And at the same time seems deeply mistaken..." said Jake simply.

Rango walked closer to him.

"You know , this decision the same controversial , I have had recently , but with time you realize that it was the right decision..." started Rango.

Jake listened.

"I mean, you can take a chance. It's not the end of the world! In the end!" - continued Rango more cheerfully.

Jake wondered.

"If so , I agree , but I need your help." he said.

Rango nodded.

"When I needed your help too..." he replied.

Jake nodded to him , but at the same moment his eyes turned serious.

"Only it's a secret! And any who do not speak. Day we all will think. But that no one should know! " he said loudly.

Rango nodded quickly. Jake gave him a piercing stare and crawled back out of the city.

Rango waited a minute until Jake disappeared over the horizon. At this point, Rango headed into town. His goal was to find the Beans.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shop of Mr. black. The office miss Daisy.

"It looks great on you miss the Beans..." - said miss Daisy.

Beans gave a light blush. At this time Beans decided to try on her wedding dress. It was white a little to give a dull blue color. The dress was long and tight. Miss Daisy was preparing the final touches. She chose the color combination of veils and jewelry.

In between miss Daisy decided to establish the situation.

"What are you planning after the wedding , if not a secret? "she asked.

The beans did not understand the question and looked at her.

"What You mean?"

"Well, the kids and all that..."

Beans cocked his head.

"Um...we haven't talked on this subject" - the beginning of the Beans with a nervous laugh and glanced at the mirror.

"I think we need to still live...for yourself. Why all the questions?" continued Beans.

Miss Daisy walked around the Beans and to consider the missing details for her dress.

"Well, my niece lived in another city and worked there as a teacher of Junior classes. And recently came here. Between this she got into conversation with Rango on construction of a school in this town..." she began.

Beans smiled in surprise.

"It's just wonderful." she said.

"Yes , but to teach someone? Local kids can start learning , but it seems they need to have more than secondary education. Yes , we have now a lot of people , but children are not really , let's hope that the number of outgrowths... " continued miss Daisy jokingly.

"Who knows..." said Beans.

"And so the final touches ready. Well, I think it turned out amazing..." said miss Daisy.

Beans to consider yourself.

"You did a good job..." she began.

As suddenly there was the hassle of doors. And came a familiar voice.

"Beans?"

"Rango!" said Beans.

"He can't see you in a wedding dress! Try to take it off!" - whisper cried miss Daisy.

Meanwhile, Rango has met with Mr. black.

"You don't know where are the Beans?"

"qoo qoo..." he said to him and specify to office.

Rango nodded and went there.

He was about to open the door , but someone held her from the other side.

"Beans?"

And then jumped out miss Daisy closed the door.

"Mr. Rango wait a bit..."

"But I'm in a hurry , I just need to talk to her alone...It's fast."

"She can't now... you have to wait!"

After some time, Rango still stormed inside. Miss Daisy tried to stop him , but stubbornness still prevailed. Rango walked in and closed the door. Beans it was not visible.

"What kind of conversation, Rango? "- suddenly asked she.

Rango quietly walked to the screen, where he found her . He sat with his back to the screen.

"I need to tell you something. Talking about Jake."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. Because we agreed no secrets from each other. Right?"

Was a seconds silence.

"Let's say?" she asked, still behind the screen.

Beans are also sitting with his back to the screen and listened to Rango. The conversation was quick , but he made a big impression on the Beans.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm a little shocked , well I think that he prepared for this..." - continued Rango and sat sideways.

"Well, this is a serious case , and why he told you that?" started Beans.

"Well, he needs my help..," - just started Rango.

Beans stuck his head and looked at him (like on idiot). Rango noticed.

"What? "

"I hope you tell him nothing stupid will not advise , Rango..."

Rango grinned.

"I am the master in this case..." - he said playfully.

Beans rolled her eyes. Rango sat down nearer to her with a smile.

"Only you don't tell anyone , okay?" - he said to her softly.

The beans looked in his eyes.

"Pretend that you never told me this." - she answered him as well.

Rango smiled and held out her hand to her cheek. But the Beans are gently removed it.

"You need to go , and I must prepare further..." she said quietly.

Rango nodded.

"Then meet me at the altar." - he said softly.

Beans smiled.

"If not sooner..."

Rango smiled too and kissed her on the lips (goodbye). Pulling back he got up and went to the door. His task was further examination of the city and its citizens.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. A holiday for two

**Well my big** **Chapter** **. It is the last. But missed in this Chapter. I am now preparing a long history. It's different from all the others. Well I hope you like this Chapter. ^^ .Wow I hope it will be clear to you. I now sit with another computer and then another browser and translator.**

* * *

The day passed quickly. Everything was almost ready. There remained the last touches. Guests were already near the new Church. It was about two hours. In the city also arrived to invited guests. It was Kim , Rachel and several of her brothers and Sarah. The city profits Jake and Bianca. Jake at this point feel scattered. But did not give any signs. They also stood near the Church.

The Church could place the snake like growth of Jake. This personally was involved in Rango. And as we already know Rango likes everything to be perfect.

Himself Rango was near the Saloon. And carry on a conversation with Buford.

"Today will be noisy here." said Buford standing in front of the Saloon and lighting a cigar. Buford scored so much smoke in the mouth that Rango was not thought that it's overkill. By the time Buford blew out smoke.

Rango coughed from the smoke and noticed that Buford a little happier.

"I think for you it is a great success. "said Rango and leaned against the post .

"Yes. But do not forget that This salon totally need a whole...Sheriff."

Rango nodded.

"Don't worry everything will be under my supervision..." started Rango.

But suddenly there was a shout Spoons.

"Mr. Rango! Mr... Mr. Rango..."

"Whoa-whoa Spoons. Take a deep breath. And say it slowly." said quickly Rango and went toward him.

"Calling you Mr. Jake..." said Spoon and clutched a hand over the heart. - "Told you to come to the Sheriff's office. And he added that if you're not there in five minutes he's going to kill me , Sheriff!"

Without a word Rango ran to the office.

Jake stood and watched him. At the moment near the office was empty. And Jake decided to think about the steps here. Running up closer Rango has lowered the step.

"Hello , Jake," said Rango just.

Jake chuckled and looked piercingly at him.

"I hope you didn't blab?" he asked briefly.

Rango's eyes widened. He failed to file the form and just straightened his hat.

"No...no Jake. Only I know it." he replied squeaky.

Jake ran his tongue.

"Excellent. Now follow me."

Rango obediently followed him. Both went to the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile , in the Cabinet of Mr. Black on the second floor.

Beans along with Kim and Rachel were inside. And Bianca herself was on the street , but her head was inside the office. The room Mr. Black was too small for the snake. But Bianca despite this it could talk to girls.

"Well... Well, you as a bride?" - playfully said to Kim and sat on the chair crossing her arms.

Beans just smiled. Rachel came closer to the Beans.

"You think this day will never forget..." she said easily.

"You're right. "replied the Beans and went to the mirror.

"Oh , because we live in a huge country. In a decently large desert. And here's to you! There is no normal guy! And if they do , they are already married! TFU! (slap)" - Kim said and walked around the room - "Here's really lucky..."

Beans smiled slyly. Bianca, meanwhile, lost in thought.

" And how so? And you and Cornelius? You're not together? " asked Bianca in surprise.

Kim has issued only growl and turned away from it all. Beans and Bianca looked at each other. Rachel came closer Beans and Bianca.

"Well , the fact is that Cornelius is too narcissistic douche. And work with him in the first place..." she said in a small voice.

"Well, it happens Rachel. The job of Sheriff requires a lot of time. Sometimes I'm with Rango couldn't see for days and sometimes for weeks. Need to get used to it. "said Beans.

Kim turned sharply.

" Get used to it... I would have used if he had a modicum of respect to show to me. Okay. Ladies , let's close this topic. "said Kim with a smile and walked over to the girls," and besides, I've already chosen one..."

The girls got a good laugh. But at this time there to hear knock at the door. And after a while the door appeared the head of Sarah. Rachel quickly came over.

"Hey. Sweetie, what happened? "she asked.

"I asked to pass. You call Kim in the Saloon. You and Rachel have to deal with Henry. He again began to molest Brian. "'Sarah said behind the door.

"Oh My God. You EA minute can't leave!" said Rachel and turned to Kim, "Okay , we need to go."

Kim took a deep breath.

"So what to do. Okay Bianca , Beans. Do not be bored. Soon , we will meet you at the altar!" - cheerfully said Kim.

The door slammed shut. Between Bianca and Beans was momentary silence. Beans stood still near the mirror, and something hummed. Yet in a moment she took a deep breath. Bianca noticed one her weak trembling.

"How are you? "cautiously asked Bianca.

Beans blinked and with a imperceptible smile looked at her.

"About what you ?" - she asked quietly.

Beans chuckled weakly. And again looked at myself in the mirror.

"You think that you live one day? I just think it's a dream..."

" As in a dream? « 'said Bianca" Yes , I'm so feeling face constantly..."

Beans looked at her and nodded slowly. She to raise hem of her dress, and sat in the chair. Again she let out a heavy sigh.

"Even now, I can't believe this is happening. Father. Wedding. Water. Rango. It's like a dream. A dream from which I don't want to Wake up. "said Beans just.

"I also feel it after I met Jake. "agreed Bianca and lowered her head on the window sill.

Beans have a little cough. She remembered a conversation Rango this morning.

"And...well...how are things with you Jake? You with him okay?" - gently asked the Beans.

Bianca nodded.

"Well of course he is not easy. However, it is Jake. And so , Yes... for some reason I makes me feel so... safe. And I don't want it to stop..."

Beans uttered a light laugh. Bianca at her strange look.

"What? "

"Nothing. Just , you can be sure it's not stop."

Bianca bowed her head. Beans, meanwhile, stood up from the chair.

"And so. We have to prepare for...um can you do hair?" - spoil it.

Bianca distracted. And smiled widely.

"Of course!"

* * *

"You're all clear. I'll do it. And you can only submit signal! "said Jake.

Rango nodded many times.

He heard the ringing of the hours. It was three hours.

"Damn! Wait, What?! So , Jake, I have to run to prepare. "Rango said quickly and ran.

"Just don't forget anything!" he shouted to him through the force, "I Hope it will be quiet..." - say it quiet.

* * *

Well , time was running out. All were in the Church and waited for the start of the ceremony. Sarah together with Priscilla stood near the door to the altar. With them was Ambrose and Miss Daisy.

"And so you understand girls? "asked Miss Daisy and corrected each dress.

"Yes. As I have told you for the fifth time after... Can I take off that dress and wear one! "- said Priscilla and started to pull the dress.

Miss Daisy looked at her seriously but said nothing. Ambrose, meanwhile, is calculated per person.

"Well, I think it's time to start. Where Mr. Rango?" said Ambrose.

After a few seconds came Rango. He was dressed in the usual classic black suit.. Everything as it was supposed to. In the bustle he ran to Ambrose.

"All ready?" asked Rango quickly and and he started to fix the butterfly, "you this! How to tie it?!

"Allow me, Mr. Rango." said Miss Daisy as she began to fix his bowtie.

Rango just sighed and let Miss Daisy do the trick. Meanwhile, Ambrose pulled out a book.

"I think that it is time to start Mr. Rango." said Ambrose.

Rango nodded.

"Where's the bride?" asked Rango.

"They're probably still with Mr. Black. Sarah or Priscilla go warn Miss Beans so everything is ready. "said Miss Daisy and pulled away from Rango.

Still ran Priscilla. In just a few seconds she was next to Mr. Black. Along the way she met Bianca.

"Bianca , where are the Beans? "asked she, quickly.

"Oh , she's with her father. They have a conversation Priscilla. So..." began Bianca.

But Priscilla waved and ran upstairs to the Beans. There Beans really introduced the conversation with his father.

"What are you nervous?" asked Joel.

"A little bit." - briefly replied the Beans.

Although Beans was able to return to his father , yet the relationship was not as warm. It was the fact that they had not much in common after so long a separation. They were silent for a while. But Joel clears his throat and walked closer to the Beans. He stood behind her. Beans noticed , and did not stir.

"Let me tell you something to give. Don't move." said Joel.

He held out his hands. In his hand was a small locket. Gently he slipped it on the neck of the Beans. Beans blinked and gently looked at him.

She carefully turned to face Joel.

"This locket belonged to your mother. I gave it on the day of her wedding. And all these years I kept him at home. And now I wish he'd left you." said Joel and unnoticed smiled.

Beans got a wave of anxiety and memories. But she tried to hide.

"Thank you." - she said softly - "For me this is very important. And I'll cherish keep it..."

Without words Joel embraced Beans. For Beans it was a little not familiar , but she still succumbed to it. So they stood for some time. But suddenly the door opened.

"Miss Beans all ready." - said Priscilla.

Joel and Beans pulled away. Beans took a deep breath.

"All will be well." he said and held out his hand.

Beans took his hand and nodded gently. They went to Church. It took about a half-hour as the ceremony began.

* * *

Everything went smoothly. Priscilla and Sarah were waiting for the bride.

On her arrival they ran ahead throwing flower petals. Joel further confirmation with the Beans went to the altar. Rango was delighted with his bride. But he never forgot about the plan Jake. Meanwhile, Jay and Bianca was near the exit. For Jake, it was painful. The ceremony lasted about 40 minutes. The Bride and groom have given their consent and kissed as it follows tradition. All rejoiced. Rachel got some tears of happiness. As Kim tried to calm her down and then laughed at her.

And the time has come when unmarried girls had to stand in a group and catch that long-awaited bouquet. The girls giggled and fidgeted. Who will get the bouquet? Meanwhile the men stood to the side and something was spoken between them. And it was at this point Rango remembered their actions. He stood along with the Beans. Beans noticed his nervousness.

"Honey , I need to move on. "said Rango quickly.

But the Beans stop it. And leaned to him.

"Wait. Now I explain you something and you give Jake. "beginning the Beans , Rango looked at her carefully. - "I have a plan," said Bean with a smile.

A few minutes passed. Rango in the flow of joy and impressions went to Jake. He was next to Bianca. Rango quickly found them. Jake immediately noticed it.

"Oh Jake, we need something to discuss with you. This is very important!" said Rango.

Jake squinted. Bianca didn't like it.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no everything is fine. You way Beans wait. Go to her." said Rango quickly.

Bianca looked at Jake.

"Do what he says" - said Jake to her.

Bianca nodded and crawled away.

"Something wrong? I almost took her out!"- hissed Jake.

"I know , But I have a plan... More precisely Beans appeared..."

"What did you tell her! How dare you bastard! « - Jake shouted and grabbed Rango.

"Wait , let me to tell you. "said Rango.

Jake loosened his grip.- "You're gonna do what I say. And perhaps get ready. It will be a surprise for all!" - order of Rango.

"I have to be that everything was quiet and certainly none that was known! And you tattled!"

"Jake everyone will know it over time. But listen you won't regret it!" - rudely replied Rango.

Jake wondered.

"Jake..."

Jake looked at him.

"Maybe you're right. Okay , tell me what you want to do?"

* * *

Bianca was Rush to Beans. Beans stood and waited for her at the table. Bianca noticed that she was talking to Kim and Rachel. Those surprised. When Bianca came they looked at her with a strange look. Beans pushed them. After they left quickly and then laughed.

"Well, Beans did you call me? "

"Yes. Why don't you stand together with the girls? I'm about to throw the bouquet..."

Bianca laughed.

"Oh . Beans, why would I? It's stupid..." said Bianca with a laugh.

"Well , I wouldn't say that. "- mysteriously said Beans. "Better listen to me Bianca. "Beans smiled and pointed to Bianca, where she is to become.

Bianca stopped laughing. She thought. Beans again pointed out to her. Bianca was surprised to get up to the place.

"Beans, what are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Beans in the center. Girls in waiting began to push each other. But Bianca tried to leave. But at this moment everybody. Beans had his back turned. Before her stood Rango. She looked him. Rango gave her a small gesture ( a nod of the head). Beans nodded in response.

The girls held their breath. And here are the Beans ready to throw! But! She turned sharply and walked over to Bianca.

"I think you're the following , Bianca..." – said Beans a soft.

Bianca's eyes widened. But like the other girls. And not only girls. The men fell silent. From the crowd crawled Jake. Beans push Bianca. Bianca glanced at Jake. Jake hated him the plan. And who knows what he felt back then. He crawled closer.

"Bianca will you marry me?" he said briefly.

Bianca didn't understand what was happening. And all the guests too. But the emotions were at all. Doc look over at what is happening. Then Doc looked at the bottle and drank a little. All the guests waited for an answer. Bianca looked up and on Jake. Was it a joke or a dream? It took a few seconds.

"I...I... Jake. I did not expect this … "she stated.

"For me it is also. So please answer quickly to my question. I don't feel well...have You decided?" asked Jake and crawled closer.

Bianca smiled her eyes began to Shine.

"I agree." - she told.

All at once shouted and laughed. Rango, too, he had his hands in fists and jump. Kim and Rachel was a little in shock , but later was so happy. Jake and Bianca did not seem to notice this. They looked at each other.

"Jake..." she hissed Bianca.

She abruptly hugged him. For a moment, Jake forgot that he was in a great environment.

Beans also smiled. Rango walked over to her.

"Beans it was a perfect plan!" said Rango and hugged her.

For all citizens it was a phenomenal day. Many were having fun and drinking not only for the happiness of the young , but for Jake and Bianca. This party lasted for about a week , well what can I say, he is really unusual day .

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
